Merah Muda
by Vylenzh
Summary: Hanya suatu percakapan singkat antara Sasuke dan Sakura di suatu malam. / "Kurasa memiliki anak dengan rambut berwarna merah muda tak jadi soal bagiku. Bagaimana menurutmu?" / SasuSaku, SemiCanon, Read and Review?


**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 **Merah Muda**

By Vylenzh

 **SasuSaku || Semi-Canon**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Pernahkah kukatakan kepadamu, aku menyukai rambutmu, Sakura?"

"Hm?" Aku bergumam seraya mengernyitkan dahi mendengar pertanyaannya. Kuangkat kepalaku dan menatap kepala Sasuke yang terbenam di antara helaian rambut merah mudaku. "Seingatku belum."

Tak membalas ucapanku, dia semakin mendekapku hingga kepalaku terjatuh di dadanya yang bidang. Dari sudut mataku, kulihat senyum tipis yang terbentuk di wajahnya.

"Aku sangat, sangat menyukai rambutmu, merah muda dan … indah."

"Kau … aneh, Sasuke- _kun._ Kau orang pertama—em, kedua setelah orangtuaku, yang mengatakan rambutku indah," ucapku perlahan. Kudorong dada bidangnya sehingga aku bisa menatap ke dalam mata gelapnya. "Kau tahu, semasa muda, orang-orang sering mengatai warna rambutku aneh."

Dia mengangkat alisnya heran, tapi hanya sekian detik sebelum memasang wajah datarnya kembali. "Nah, berarti aku normal. Yang mengataimu pasti buta," ujarnya.

Aku menggelengkan kepala tak percaya. "Kau tahu, Sasuke- _kun,_ malam ini kau sangat … berbeda. Kau membuatku takut."

Tawa kecil muncul dari mulutnya, ia menarikku kembali sehingga aku kembali dalam dekapannya yang begitu hangat. Aku bisa mencium harum tubuhnya, detak jantungnya yang berirama, dan tangannya yang melingkari tubuhku, terasa hangat dan nyaman. Aku tak pernah bosan karenanya.

"Apakah aku begitu tidak _normal_ di matamu apabila aku mengatakan suka kepada warna rambutmu, hm?" Aku mendengarnya berbisik pelan di telingaku. Tangannya yang melingkari pinggangku, perlahan terlepas lalu beralih memainkan rambutku yang mulai memanjang. Dia menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut di wajahku dan tersenyum tipis memandangiku.

"Bukan tidak normal, _Sayang._ " Aku menyentuh tangannya yang masih bermain dengan rambutku, kugenggam tangannya lalu berkata, "Aku hanya lebih suka kau yang seperti biasa. Sekarang ini kau terlalu banyak mengatakan hal-hal yang menggelikan."

"Apa itu salah?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Tidak, hanya saja—"

Sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, dia memotong kalimatku dengan sentuhan lembut jemarinya di sudut bibirku. "Kalau tidak salah, jangan terus berkata aku melakukan hal yang tidak benar. _Suamimu_ ini normal, Sakura dan aku sungguh jujur bahwa aku benar-benar menyukai rambut merah mudamu."

"Oke, oke." Aku menggerutu sebal lalu memalingkan muka darinya. Hanya sesaat sebelum kembali menatap kegelapan di balik matanya. "Tapi, tentu ada alasan kau menyukainya, 'kan? Jangan bilang hal bodoh seperti kau menyukai rambut merah mudaku tanpa alasan. Aku tidak akan memercayainya."

Dia menatapku dengan sorot pandang menilai seakan memikirkan jawaban yang akan dirinya lontarkan kepadaku sebelum kemudian mulutnya terbuka, menjawab pertanyaanku. "Lama sekali kejadiannya."

"Apa?" Aku memandangnya penuh tanya.

Sasuke—untuk kesekian kalinya—tersenyum kepadaku, tangannya membelai pipiku lalu pelan meluncur ke daguku, dia mengangkatnya pelan lalu menjatuhkan sebuah kecupan singkat di belahan bibirku. Kemudian dia berbisik, "Salah satu kenangan indah yang berhasil kuselamatkan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Uchiha Sasuke mengamati pantulan matahari sore pada danau di hadapannya. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah batu kecil, ia menggenggamnya kuat lalu melemparkannya jauh ke dalam danau hingga hilang tertelan di antara riakan air. Sepasang manik gelapnya kini memerah menahan tangis, dia terduduk lalu menekuk kedua kakinya ke dadanya, tangannya melingkari kakinya, dan wajahnya terbenam di atasnya. Ia ingin menangis, ingin mengeluarkan sumpah serapah di dalam hatinya. Tapi … tidak, ia bukan anak cengeng. Ia tidak lemah.

Tapi, semakin ditahan air matanya untuk keluar, semakin sesak dadanya. Bahkan, kakaknya yang paling ia kagumi dan sayangi itu mungkin tak dapat mengobati luka di hatinya. Penyebabnya mungkin karena alasan sakit hatinya secara tidak langsung dikarenakan kakaknya. Obat rasa lukanya, adalah penyebab luka itu muncul. Karena itulah, Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya tak bisa menemui kakaknya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ketika luka itu masih menganga lebar dan terus menimbulkan sayatan yang semakin dalam. Tidak tampak, tapi hal itulah yang lebih menyakitkan.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, ketika suara retakan keras terdengar di belakangnya. Ia segera berdiri dan membalikkan tubuhnya, melihat asal suara tersebut. Kedua matanya terbelalak ketika mendapati seorang perempuan jatuh dengan posisi kurang, er, menyenangkan.

Sedikit takut, Sasuke berjalan ke arah sosok perempuan itu terjatuh. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Perempuan itu mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendengar suara di dekatnya, sepasang manik hijau terpantul di kedua matanya. Tiba-tiba suara terkesiap terdengar dari mulutnya.

"Sa—"

Tak menyelesaikan ucapannya, perempuan itu membekap mulutnya lalu kembali memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan tak percaya, lalu berganti kebingungan.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" ulang Sasuke kembali.

Perempuan itu mengangguk. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke lalu mencoba berdiri namun gagal. Ia merintih pelan lalu mengamati tubuhnya hingga terhenti ke luka yang cukup lebar di kaki kanannya. Darah mengucur deras dari luka yang sepertinya cukup dalam itu. Kemudian dengan hati-hati tangan perempuan itu mengarah ke luka itu dan berhenti di atasnya. Sinar hijau kemudian muncul di tangannya. Secara perlahan luka di kakinya menutup.

Sasuke memandang takjub proses perempuan di depannya yang menutup luka di kakinya. Beberapa saat kemudian sinar hijau di tangan perempuan itu menghilang. Luka di kakinya sudah tidak terlalu kentara seperti tadi dan darah sudah berhenti keluar dari luka tersebut. Sesaat, Sasuke bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan sebelum tangannya tiba-tiba merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sapu tangan berwarna biru tua. Ragu, ia menyodorkan sapu tangan dengan lambang Uchiha terjahit itu ke perempuan di hadapannya.

Perempuan itu memandang sapu tangan di tangannya sebelum dengan keraguan yang terlihat nyata ia menerimanya.

"Terimakasih," ucap perempuan itu pelan. Dia mengamati sapu tangan itu pelan, sekilas Sasuke melihat senyum sedih di wajah perempuan itu.

"Ikat di lukamu, em sepertinya cukup dalam dan mungkin akan terbuka lagi jadi—" Sasuke melontarkan apa yang dipikirannya dengan terbata-bata, tanpa menyadari sorotan rindu pada mata perempuan itu.

"Kau benar," ucapnya. Perempuan itu lalu meletakkan sapu tangan itu di atas lukanya dan mengikatnya, menutupi jejak warna merah yang sebelumnya ada. "Terimakasih sekali lagi."

Sasuke tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Merasa tak nyaman terus berdiri, ia pun mendudukkan dirinya di samping perempuan yang sepertinya usianya 10 tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

" _Ano—_ " Sasuke berkata pelan. "Namaku Uchiha Sasuke."

"Ah ya, aku … kau bisa memanggilku Haru." Perempuan bernama Haru itu tersenyum kepadanya dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Salam kenal, Sasuke."

Sasuke menerima uluran tangan itu. "Salam kenal juga."

"Omong-omong," ucap Sasuke seraya mengamati Haru. "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini? Daerah ini cukup jauh dari desa dan tersembunyi jauh terletak di balik distrik Uchiha."

Haru memandangnya sekilas lalu beralih memandang sekitar. Kemudian ia berucap pelan, kebingungan. "Aku tak tahu."

"Eh?"

Haru kembali memandangnya, wajahnya menyiratkan … ketakutan? "Sepertinya aku tersesat."

"Tersesat hingga sejauh ini?"

Haru terdiam, pandangannya beralih ke langit di mana matahari mulai bersembunyi. "Ya, aneh sekali," ujarnya pelan. Ia menghela napasnya lelah, sebelum kembali memandang Sasuke dengan kedua mata yang kembali berbinar. "Nah kalau kau, Sasuke, apa yang kaulakukan sendiri di sini?"

"Eh? A-aku?" Sasuke tergagap. Dia tertawa kaku lalu memutus kontak mata di antara keduanya. "Hanya bermain?" ujarnya dusta.

"Kau bohong. Pasti kau tidak hanya sekedar bermain di sini kan?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat. "Yang pasti aku tidak kabur!" balasnya cepat tanpa sadar.

Seringai segera muncul di antara kedua sudut bibir Haru. "Nah, nah, kau kabur dari rumah, hm?"

Semburat merah segera muncul di wajah Sasuke. Dia memalingkan mukanya dan berseru sebal. "Aku tidak kabur!"

"Baiklah, kau tidak kabur. Biar kutebak, kau sedang bersembunyi dari sesuatu yang mengganggumu, benar?"

"Aku tidak—" Ucapannya tenggelam ketika Sasuke merasakan sebuah sentuhan di bahunya. Matanya kembali memandang Haru yang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Kau ingin cerita?"

Pertanyaannya singkat dan sederhana namun entah karena alasan apa, Sasuke tak ingin berbohong kepada Haru, luka di hatinya kembali berteriak kepadanya, memaksa dirinya untuk mengeluarkannya.

"A-aku—" Sasuke berkata pelan. Ia menunduk, tak tahu harus memulai dari mana.

"Kau bisa bercerita kepadaku. Apapun," ucap Haru menenangkan.

Sasuke mendesah. "Ini soal kakakku." Ia melirik Haru sekilas, memastikan perempuan di sebelahnya benar-benar mendengarkan. "Kakakku adalah kebanggaan keluargaku, bahkan bagi klan Uchiha. Kakakku di usianya yang masih cukup muda sudah memiliki banyak prestasi. Semua orang mengaguminya, termasuk aku. Kakakku … seakan tak ada cela pada dirinya. Aku, aku … sangat mengaguminya."

"Kakakmu pasti sangat hebat."

Sasuke mengangguk menyetujui. "Dia mengagumkan. Ayah dan Ibu juga sangat bangga pada kakakku. Dan aku sebagai adiknya, di mata mereka yang mengagumi kakakku mengharapkan hal yang sama padaku. Bisa menjadi secerdas kakakku, sehebat kakakku … seperti kakakku. Tanpa mereka mengatakannya, sudah tersirat jelas di wajah mereka bahwa suatu hari aku bisa setara dengan kakakku atau bahkan melampauinya. Tapi itu semua tidak mudah! Aku tak bisa jadi seperti kakakku. Aku mencoba tapi sulit sekali." Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, menahan emosi yang meluap-luap di dadanya.

"Aku tak ingin mengecewakan orang-orang di sekelilingku jadi aku terus mencoba. Namun, setiap aku mencoba, aku merasa kakakku malah semakin jauh. Dia terlalu jauh. Dia … seperti bayangan yang tak bisa dicapai. Sulit sekali." Sasuke berhenti, memejamkan matanya. "Aku menyayanginya namun kadang aku berharap kakakku bukan siapa-siapa, atau menghilang saja. Berpikir seperti itu, aku merasa jahat. Kakakku yang selalu baik kepadaku, aku malah membalasnya dengan berharap dia menghilang." Sasuke menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya, tak dapat menahan air mata yang mulai pada batas ditahannya.

Sentuhan lembut pada kepalanya membuat Sasuke menahan isak tangisnya, ia memandang Haru dengan sorot kesedihan yang dalam.

"Menangislah. Menangislah sepuasmu hingga beban di hatimu menghilang."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, namun air mata justru menerobos keluar dari pertahanannya. Dibenamkannya wajahnya pada telapak tangannya sembari mengusap air matanya, membuangnya, mencoba menghentikannya, tapi gagal. Semua itu percuma, rasa sedih yang meluap-luap akhirnya tertumpah, dan Sasuke tak mampu meredakannya.

Kemudian dirasakannya sebuah tarikan pelan, ia merasakan dekapan hangat yang kemudian dirasakannya beserta sebuah tepukan lembut di punggungnya. Dekapan Haru terasa sangat nyaman, Sasuke merasa sakit di dalam hatinya mulai mereda bersamaan dengan tangisnya yang berhenti.

"Sasuke, kau adalah kau. Jangan selalu pandang rendah dirimu, dan jangan berprasangka kepada yang lain. Kau hebat dengan caramu sendiri, dan kakakmu pun hebat dengan caranya sendiri. Kalian memiliki keistimewaan masing-masing. Kau tidak perlu menjadi seperti kakakmu untuk memperlihatkan keistimewaanmu itu. Suatu hari, orang-orang akan menyadari betapa istimewanya dirimu, dan betapa salahnya mereka apabila masih membandingkan dirimu dengan kakakmu. Satu hal yang harus kau ingat, Sasuke, jangan mencoba menjadi orang lain, tapi cobalah jadi dirimu yang sebenarnya, tantang dunia dengan dirimu, dengan apa adanya dirimu. Bukan apa yang diinginkan mereka. Hiduplah untuk dirimu sendiri, dan perlihatkan kepada orang-orang yang salah menilaimu. Jangan takut pada dunia, karena kau pasti memiliki _nya._ "

"Apa?"

Telunjuk Haru menyentuh dadanya. "Kau memiliki keindahan dalam hatimu yang menunjukkan bahwa kau adalah Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke."

Seulas senyum segera muncul di wajah Sasuke, dia menarik dirinya dari Haru. "Kurasa kau benar." Matanya mengarah ke dadanya, di mana Haru tadi menyentuhnya. "Aku hanya perlu menjadi diriku sendiri."

Sasuke memandang Haru dengan senang. "Terimakasih."

Haru balas memandangnya. Tatapannya tiba-tiba menjadi kosong, dia mendesah lalu mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dari kantong kecil yang berada di pinggangnya. Dia membukanya lalu dengan sebuah gigitan kecil di ibu jarinya dia menuliskan simbol-simbol yang tak dimengerti Sasuke dengan darah di ibu jarinya.

"Itu apa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

Haru berhenti lalu memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan kesedihan yang sama ketika kali pertama Sasuke melihatnya sebelumnya.

"Aku tak ingin melakukannya, tapi aku harus melakukannya," bisik Haru. Dipandanginya Sasuke dengan sedih. "Aku harus melakukannya atau _segalanya_ akan menjadi berantakan."

"Apa?"

Tak membalas rasa penasaran Sasuke, Haru merapalkan suatu _jutsu_ , diakhiri dengan telapak tangannya yang menyentuh pusat di mana simbol itu berada yang tergambar di gulungan tersebut.

"Sasuke, terimakasih. Kenangan ini akan aku simpan dengan aman, dan kau jalanilah terus hidupmu dengan sebaik-baiknya. Akan banyak rintangan yang menghadangmu nanti, tapi aku tahu kau kuat, dan kau adalah Uchiha Sasuke."

Bersamaan dengan ucapannya, Haru menyelesaikan _jutsu_ tersebut dengan sentuhan dua jarinya pada dahi Sasuke. "Aku bodoh mengatakannya karena kau akan lupa juga tapi, Sasuke- _kun_ …" Haru tersenyum. "Aku mencintaimu."

Dengan itu, Sasuke melihat sinar terang yang keluar dari gulungan itu dan wajah Haru yang semakin samar di matanya. Hal terakhir yang ia lihat sebelum menyentuh kegelapan adalah helaian rambut berwarna merah muda milik … tunggu, siapa nama perempuan itu? Ingatannya kabur, dan semakin ia mencoba mengingatnya kegelapan semakin menenggelamkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku terdiam lama setelah mendengar cerita Sasuke. Aku mencernanya dengan satu kenangan yang tiba-tiba terbangun. Satu kenangan yang kutinggalkan dan kusimpan di salah satu sudut memori terdalamku. Kenangan itu _nyaris_ aku lupakan jika bukan karena Sasuke mengungkit hal itu malam ini.

Untuk beberapa alasan, dorongan untuk mengatakan kejujuran menyeruak dalam batinku. Namun, hal itu kuurungkan. Kutatap mata kelam Sasuke, dan bertanya padanya, "Apa yang terjadi padamu setelah itu?"

"Aku terbangun di rumah. _Dia_ menemukanku pingsan di pinggir danau." _Dia—_ Itachi, aku sedih melihat Sasuke yang masih terluka atas kematian Itachi dan kenangan di masa kecilnya pasti mengganggunya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku memastikan keadaannya.

Sasuke tersenyum membalasku, dia mengecup keningku. "Saat itu, aku melupakan sebagian besar apa yang terjadi. Aku ingat ada seseorang selain aku di sana, tapi aku tidak ingat siapa dia, namanya, bahkan wajahnya pun seakan menghilang dari memoriku. Anehnya, beberapa percakapan kami masih kuingat jelas, hanya beberapa percakapan terakhir sebelum aku pingsan kurasa yang tak kuingat. Aku, entahlah, sepertinya orang itu mengatakan hal-hal aneh sebelum aku pingsan, tapi aku lupa—"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Sasuke memandangku heran.

"Apa?" tanyaku dengan seringai jahil di sudut bibirku. "Apakah seorang istrimengatakan cinta kepada suaminya di waktu yang tak terduga itu aneh? Apa aku harus menariknya, hm?" ujarku jenaka.

"Tidak, hanya saja, seperti—"

Aku memotongnya dengan sebuah kecupan di sudut bibirnya. Aku tertawa lalu mendekatkan diriku padanya, memeluknya. "Hm, jadi aku akan menyimpulkan ceritamu. Kau menyukai warna rambutku karena ingatan terjelasmu dengan sosok di masa lalumu adalah rambut berwarna merah muda?"

"Semacam itu," jawabnya.

"Jadi … apakah kau menyukaiku karena rambutku atau _aku_?" tanyaku dengan intonasi kemarahan yang dibuat-buat.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

"Jawab aku, Uchiha Sasuke. Kau tahu, aku bisa menendangmu keluar dari kamar ini apabila jawabanmu tak masuk akal," ancamku—yang tentu hanya gurauan semata.

"Nah, akan kubalik pertanyaanku, Uchiha Sakura. Memangnya kapan aku pernah mengatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu?" tanya Sasuke tanpa merasa bersalah dengan seringai kemenangan di sudut bibirnya.

Pertanyaan gurauan—namun terdengar serius, dan menyebalkan itu membuat rasa amarahku menjadi nyata. Aku mencoba tak menanggapi serius pertanyaannya, lalu berujar, "Oh, jadi kau tak menyukaiku, eh, Uchiha- _sama_? Seharusnya kau mengatakannya lebih awal jadi aku bisa kembali memikirkan lamaran yang diajukan Ga—"

Ucapanku terputus ketika mendapati tatapan tajam di matanya. Aku tertawa puas lalu menepuk pipinya. "Bagaimana? Masih tak mau menjawab pertanyaanku, kau suka karena rambutku atau aku?"

Sasuke melengos lalu memandangku dengan tatapan yang telah berganti dengan sorot kelembutan. "Kau dan rambutmu itu satu, jadi apapun alasanku itu tak berpengaruh karena pada dasarnya kau adalah kau. Kau, Uchiha Sakura."

Aku tersenyum puas mendengarnya. Kuangkat kepalaku lalu mencium pipinya. Senyumku semakin lebar ketika melihat semburat merah yang teramat tipis di wajahnya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" tanyanya dengan kerutan dahi di wajahnya.

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya?"

Sasuke memandangku dengan sudut bibirnya yang menahan senyum. "Kali ini, yang kaulakukan itu salah."

"Ap—"

Sebelum aku menyelesaikan ucapanku, mulutku sudah dibungkam oleh Sasuke. Bibirnya kini bergerak menciumi bibirku. Aku terpaku sejenak, sebelum menutup mataku dan membalas ciumannya. Di sela-sela ciuman kami yang semakin dalam, aku berbisik, "Kau tahu, sekarang sudah larut malam sekali. Besok aku harus ke rumah sakit, dan kau ada laporan pagi ke kantor Hokage."

Sasuke berhenti menciumiku. Lalu ia bertanya dengan _sok_ polos. "Lalu?"

"Ya kan—"

Ucapanku terpotong lagi dengan ciumannya yang kini cukup singkat. Dia mengangkat alisnya dan tersenyum kepadaku—yah, kalau kau tak menghitung senyuman itu sebagai seringai.

"Sayang sekali, sepertinya kau tak menikmatinya." Dia berujar sedih.

Aku mendengus melihat kebohongannya yang kentara sekali di wajahnya. Dengan sedikit dorongan kecil pada bahunya, aku menarik diriku hingga pada akhirnya aku berada di atas tubuh Sasuke yang memandangku dengan alis terangkat.

Aku pun menunduk dan mencium bibirnya, melumatnya hingga meninggalkan jejak merah di bibirnya. Sasuke masih terdiam, namun tak lama ketika aku merasakan tangannya melingkari pinggangku, menarikku semakin mendekat padanya. Senyum terbelah di kedua sudut bibirnya, ia mulai mengecupi seluruh bagian wajahku dan tangannya yang kini telah berada di wajahku. Kepalanya terbenam di perpotongan leherku lalu kurasakan sebuah kecupan di leherku—terasa panas dan … menggairahkan.

"Kau tahu." Aku mendengarnya berbisik di telingaku. "Aku tak pernah bosan menghirup aroma rambutmu." Dia mengangkat kepalanya, menatapku dengan seringai di wajahnya. "Dan kurasa memiliki anak dengan rambut berwarna merah muda tak jadi soal bagiku. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Aku memandangnya tak percaya, namun tawa segera meluncur dari mulutku. "Uchiha dengan rambut merah muda? Keren. Aku setuju." Dengan itu, aku pun kembali menciumnya.

Namun, pikiranku belum benar-benar teralihkan tentang hal _itu_ di mana aku pernah terlempar ke masa lalu beberapa tahun yang lalu. Untungnya, gulungan yang menyebabkan aku terdampar di masa lalu juga tidak membuatku terjebak lama di waktu yang tidak tepat itu. Setelah kejadian itu, aku tidak berani menyentuh gulungan itu, rasanya sangat salah memiliki gulungan tersebut, dan ketakutan selalu membayangiku karenanya. Tapi … sepertinya malam ini, untuk pertama kalinya aku harus berterimakasih pada gulungan itu.

Dan ya, merah muda tidak pernah menjadi warna yang buruk, 'kan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**


End file.
